Captured Heart
by Shadow Worshiper
Summary: Here goes nothing! Ok this story was created for the heck of it at one A.M to like four! However, if I had to explain the plot I would say it's about a girl named Angle and her life when it was taken over by sayens!!! ::::looks scared:::::: It's gonna b
1. Captured Heart 1

Hi all! I know I know I should be working on my other story instead of making another but I have writer's block so hehehehe hears another story! ::::Smiles:::::::: I just want to thank all of you who reviewed me and took the time to read my stores! You make my day! Heheheheheh that sounds gay oh well it's true :::::blushes::::::: hmmmmmmmmmmmm I feel like I'm forgetting something….oh yeah I don't own DBZ or anything to do with it! ::::sneers like Vegita::::: To bad hu? . 

**********************

Shifting my pack on my shoulders, I lightly kicked a rock. Wondering if I should go to school today. I knew I had to start paying attention to my work…but I just didn't get math and I had a big test today. Sighing I stopped infront of my school, "Last chance school or no school." Biting my lip, I was about to turn away and head home when I felt a heavy arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Well Miss. Summers are you going to stand out here or go to class?"

Turning my head, I sighed seeing my principle smiling at me, "Class."

"Well you better hurry you don't want to be late do you?" 

Groaning I hung my head as he dragged me into the school, "Mr. J I don't feel good."

He laughed, "You never feel good just go to class."

"No for real my head hurts and I have a stomach ache!"

"I don't want to hear it."

Feeling him gently shove me to the 12th grade staircase I sighed, "That isn't even right Mr. J!" Not hearing him reply I looked around noticing he had already left, "Ignorant!" 

Storming off to my homeroom, I realized they were about to dismiss the class. I didn't know I was that late. Pushing open, the door I pushed my way threw the rows of desks ignoring the boys who asked me why I was late and the questioning look from the teacher. It wasn't any of there business. Dropping my bag on my desk, I jerked my locker open, which was way to skinny to hold anything. 

Grunting I had trouble getting my bag to fit though the mouth of my locker and kicked it forcing it to fit. Slipping out of my jacket I sighed at the whistles and shoved it in with my book bag grabbing my idee badge shoving it into my purse. Slipping into my seat I pulled out my brush lightly, running it threw my hair.

"Here let me."

Feeling the brush being taken from my hands, I sighed giving Jack a look as he started to brush me hair. I didn't get why all the boys had to act like such jerks! It wasn't like I asked for it. All they really wanted was a chance to show off infront of their friends. Taking the brush from him, I slipped it into my purse but not before he saw my gum and grabbed some, "Jack!"

"Come on Angle just one piece I wont tell anyone wear I got it from!"

Rolling my eyes, I rested back against my chair brushing my purple bangs out of my eyes. Ignoring the bell for a minute, I pushed my way out of the desk to my math class holding my black binder at my hip. 

"Angle! Hey Angle wait up!"

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Rien running to catch up with me, "What?"

"Hey, Wazup with you? "Were you up late studying for the math test?" 

Scratching my arm I frowned at his fake concern, "No and nothing is the matter with me."

"Whatever look do you mind if I copy off of you?"

"Hahahahaha whoa Rien copy off a brain if you want to pass this class!"

"I cant Lee-Ann's sick today!"

Groaning I pushed way from him, "Fine I don't care!"

"Thanks Angle you're my girl."

"I better be." Smiling I tried to relax following him into the classroom.

Frowning I looked at the test paper glancing a look at Rien who keep glancing at my blank paper. Chewing on the end of my pen, I sighed circling (a) watching Rien do the same. 

"ANGLE! GET DOWN HERE!" 

Jumping I wrinkled my brow staring at my bed room door, "WHY MOM WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Getting no answer, I sighed pulling myself out of bed heading down stars. "Mom!"

"I'm in here!"

Following her voice I ended up in the kitchen and was meet by two angry faces, "What?"

"Angle…our phone bill is over three hundred dollars."

Wincing I shifted my weight not sure on what to say to them.

"What are we going to do about it?"

Swallowing I noticed the look on her face, "Mom it must be a mistake!" 

"NO THE ONLY MISTAKE IS YOU!"

"Bu-but I…!" Snapping my mouth shut I new I was better off keeping it closed with the look in my parent's eyes.

My father grabbed the bill off the table thrusting it into my hands, "YOU ARE GROANDED UNTIL YOU CAN PAY THIS BILL OFF!"

Gasping I stared in disbelief at him, "D-dad how can I do that I don't even have a job!"

Chuckling my mother crossed her arms, "Then you'll have to get one also you're taking over your brother chores as well as your own."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"Who said we had to be fair?"

"MOM YOUR BEING STUPID!"

Growling my dad slammed his hands onto the counter, "DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!"

Slumping against the wall, I took a deep breath, "All I'm saying is that I think your both over reacting."

My mother shook her head, "No were not we should do more! Your lucky that we don't kick you out of the house your 18!" 

Looking at my feet, I gritted my teeth against yelling at her, "God!"

"Don't use God's name in vain! And to start your punishment why don't you set the table?"

Growling I watched them file out of the room the door slamming before screaming in anger, "DAMN-IT!"

Making my way over to the counter I picked up four plates my mom left out. Placing the last cup down I sighed shutting my eyes.

"ANGLE! GET IN HERE!"

Groaning I made my way slowly into T.V room," What did I do now?" 

"Shhhhh watch." She pointed at the T.V cradling my four-year-old brother in her arms my other brother sitting next to my dad. 

"What are you watching…" Feeling my eyes go wide I saw dozens of circle like pods slamming into the ground, "WHAT ARE THOSE?" Getting no answer, I leaned against the door watching as they all started to creek open not paying attention to what the reporter was saying. Gasping I felt my mouth drop as a bunch of aliens started to climb out…well at least I thought they were aliens but they looked exactly like us! 

"They have tails!" 

Hearing my little brother cry that I realized he was right and they weren't just wearing fury brown belts, "What are they!" 

The reporter gasped his camera swirling as he tried to focus it on the aliens; "I'm going to try to get some questions from these strange creatures."

Shacking my head I bit down on my lip hard drawling blood, "No don't!"

The reporter ignored my unheard order and approached an alien close to him, "H-L-L-O D-O Y-O-U C-O-M-E I-N P-E-A-C-E?"

The Alien glared at him smirking evilly, "Stupid human weakling! We are Sayens and we are a vicious race and will torture and take control of all of your kind starting with you!"

Gasping I shook my head, "No…this isn't happening!" Snapping out of my thoughts, I gritted my teeth when I heard a blood-curdling scream blood splattering across the camera screen as it fell tilting the picture. Feeling my stomach churn, I saw his arm land several feet away from his body a purple vain still attaching it to him. Gasping in horror I realized he was still alive and trying to craw to his knee's blood spraying every wear. He seemed to panic and started to scream for help from the motionless humans near him that came to see the pods.

"Why isn't anyone helping him!"

Hearing my mom screech holding my sobbing brother away from the TV I shook my head, "I don't think they can."

Wincing I couldn't turn my eyes away from the screen as the sayen grabbed him by the neck with one hand his other jamming his eyes into the back of his head. Gagging I heard them squish and him screaming and the sayen laughing. Finally managing to turn away I squeezed my eyes shut the picture of his eyes popping with a bubble of white goo and purple veins and red tears still fresh in my mind. Hearing my brother chock and vomit, the smell was too much to take with the picture and I ran out of the room the screams of the people on the TV torturing my ears. 

No one tried to call me back and I was thankful for it as I an up to my room slamming the door. Locking it, I walked over to my bed falling against it not sure on what to do. Shaking my head, I struggled to get the picture out of my mind trying to think on how this whole thing could have even happened. Why didn't N.A.S.A pick them up on their radar? Did they think they were comets or something? If so why didn't they tell us about it? Shaking my head, I heard a little knock on my door, "What?"

"An-gle…I'm scared can I stay with you?"

Sighing I sat up my brothers voice was filled with horror and I could hear him near tears, "Yes D-Chan I'm coming."

"Hurry…it's dark!"

Making my way over to the door I quickly unlocked it letting him scamper in, "Are you ok?"

He made his way over to my bed whipping his checks, "Lock it please Angle!"

Smiling I nodded, "Ok." Turning the cool strip of metal, I made my way over to the bed pulling the sheets back tucking my four-year-brother in. Slipping in beside him, I felt him curl up against my back waiting until I was sure he was asleep before turning out the light. Trying to be as quit as possible I shut my eyes trying to fall asleep as fast as it took my brother. After an hour, I drifted into a dreamless sleep and I was sure nothing could have woken me up even the end of the world.

Slamming on my door drove my eyelids up, "Who is it?" 

"Angle get ready for school!"

Recognizing the voice to be my moms, I straitened yawning as I climbed out of bed taking a quick shower. Wrapping my towel around myself, I pulled a brush through my shoulder length wet hair. Getting all the knots out I pushed my way into my closet pulling out a red halter-top and black spandex pants. Getting dressed I slipped my feet into my red sandals and quickly did my make-up. Smiling into the mirror, I winked my golden eyes gleaming back at me. Spinning towards my bed, I was about to make it when I noticed a small lump in it and wrinkled my eyebrows. 

Slowly walking towards it, I noticed it was my four-year-brother, "What…" feeling myself pale I fell to my knees with a soft thud my eyes widening. Whispering to myself I swallowed, "I forgot! "How could I forget that?" Last nights images filled my mind again and I struggled to keep from screaming I didn't want to wake my brother up. He looked so peaceful…and innocent. Gritting my teeth I made a vow if any of those damned Sayen touched my family I would find a way to kill them. Forcing my body to stand up I tiptoed over to the bed lightly kissing him on the check; "I love you D-Chan."

He stirred slightly a small smile crossing his face, "I…love…you…too…sissy."

Smiling I carefully made my way down stairs keeping my voice low I stepped infront of my mom, "Why do I have to go to school?" 

She sprayed some lime smelling wood cleaner on a rag; "It's Thursday."

"MOM!" You know what I mean!" I whispered loudly.

She sighed rubbing the rag roughly over the wooden surface, "It will be the best thing for you it will keep your mind off this mess until we can get rid of these…Sayens."

Sighing I dropped into a chair, "Do you think we can get rid of them?"

She sighed suddenly looking very tiered, "I don't know."

Studying her, I realized she was still wearing what she wore last night, "Do you think school will be open!"

Looking at me, she put down the rag her hands resting on her hips, "Yes there will be I was up all last night watching the news. "They want kids to go to classes like usual so they can teach you what they know about these sayens and how to act if you are threatened by one."

Sighing annoyed; I shook my head, "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"No you'll be safer there then you will be here they will have guards surrounding the school. Pulse you don't have anything to worry about today they're on the other side of the world. And to top all of that off The Z-fighters are on the seine and the last I heard were doing pretty good!" 

"This is stupid I want to stay home with you!" 

She shook her head, "No; no you're going it will be for the best!" 

Gritting my teeth slammed my hands down on the chair, "MOM DO YOU WANT ME TO GET KILLED?"

She growled in anger and for the first time, I noticed she had tears streaking her face, "NO I WANT YOU TO LIVE, she lowered her voice grabbing my hands, "I want you and your brothers to have a life! A chance to get married and have your own kids!"

Looking away from her, I didn't realize I was crying until she whipped my checks trying to dry them, "Ok I'll go…"

Standing up I felt her arms wind around me and I hugged her back. Sniffling I cleared my throat, "Does this mean I'm still grounded?"

She laughed, "No you're off the hook we don't have power anymore anyway!"

"Then how are we going to see in the schools?"

She smiled, "Oh you! "Don't you ever give up? "The schools and important places have power."

"Why did they take our power away?"

"They think that the Sayens get their power from electricity. "They say they can kill people with bolts of it and my guess is they're trying to cut down on it."

"Oh, mom…?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course now get going or your going to be late!"

Nodding I made my way to the door grabbing my book bag not worrying about the jacket it was too hot for one today, "Bye mom tell Dad I love him!'

"Ok bye."

Shutting the door, I flipped my braid over my shoulder the hot air licking at my flesh. I sighed it was weird I never thought this would happen. My life was just begging and then our planet 'is taken' over by ALIENS? Sighing I shook my head it's as if it never happened! I chuckled I cant believe I'm going to school! 

Trying to have a good mood I figured that if the sayens were as half as strong as they looked last night then I might as well enjoy what time I had left to live. Stopping infront of the school I felt as if it was a prison especially with all the guards. Taking a deep breath, I struggled to keep smiling as I made my way up the stairs to the door. Before I could pull them open though the two guards standing by ether side did it for me. Thanking them I entered the dimly lighted halls that were usually stuffed with kids but today I could only see close to a dozen.

This time when I entered my classroom late one looked up at me and my teacher just smiled picking up another paper handing it to me.

"I'm glad you could make it Angle! "Read this paper it will tell you some about the sayens."

Nodding I didn't argue and sat in my empty desk…or shale I say empty row. There were only four people in my classroom that I could see. Shacking my head I decided that I was glad I came to school and that I was going to learn as much as I could about them…I wasn't going to die sitting down. 


	2. Captured Heart 2

Hello everyone let me tell you right off the back how sorry I am for my grammar I know it sucks and I feel bad about making any of you mad about it. I'll try harder to improve it and I do but I tend to miss my mistakes and I thank the reviewer who told me that it was bad and I'll make sure I spell 'Saiyans' right from know on! Thank you for your patience and your review I love all of them. Again, I do not own DBZ or anything to do with it…except for in my dreams. ~.^

*********************

Flipping over I groaned rubbing my eyes it was around three A.M and sleep wouldn't claim me. I kept falling in and out of nightmares every few hours making the idea of sleep hopeless. Sitting up I slumped against the headboard of my bed resting my head on my knees rethinking the day's events. They were getting closer the Saiyans… (See I spelt it right! 0_o) They were somewhere around Korea right now.

Swallowing I remembered how I reacted to that news…and I was thinking what happened to the Z-fighters? No one knew or if they did they just didn't say. Maybe they didn't want to scare us more or didn't think it was important enough to mention. It didn't really matter though I knew they where in over their heads…and probably dead. We all knew it but some people wanted to send in MR. Satan anyway. 

"_The strongest man on the Earth,_ Is what they said, "_He is the only one who can save us not these Z-Fakes!" _

To tell you the truth I thought he was the fake there was just something about his attitude that bugged me, "He's just so arrogant!" Sighing I shut my eyes lost in my musing. 

"Honey! Wake up!"

Groaning I tried to sit up when I realized I was already sitting up leaning against the headboard. Wincing I felt a painful stab in my neck and gently rubbed it trying to get the crick out, "I'm up!" Realizing how irritable I sounded I forced myself to calm down and repeated myself.

"Ok honey I have breakfast set out for you on the table hurry up so you can eat."

"I will." Not saying anything else, I stumbled off to get ready. Slowly making my way down stairs I bumped into my father who gave me a disapproving look.

"Darling can you find…anything else to wear?" 

Wrinkling my nose, I jumped off the last stair, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well…um your everything is showing…"

Shaking my head I numbly stared at him, "Nothing is showing more then usual why are you suddenly worried about what I wear? "You never did before!"

"Angle those shorts are too short and is that a bra or a shirt!"

"DAD! "It's a tub top!" Frowning I tried to tug my shorts down farther.

"A what? "Look think about this…you're a very pretty girl and you want to run around in-in that with the Saiyans here!" 

Crossing my arms I narrowed my eyes, "Dad the Saiyans don't care what I wear and they're not supposed to be in Japan for another week!"

"They're murders and we don't know anything about them! "How do we know there not going to blow the earth up? "Hmmm? "I don't think you should go to school anymore until this whole thing blows over! "Then at least if they do destroy the earth we will be together as a family!"

"NO! "I WONT STOP GOING TO SCHOOL! "I'M GOING TO LEARN ABOUT THEM AND FIND OUT THEIR WEAK SPOTS!" Gasping for breath I roughly shoved away from the staircase calming down, "I'm eighteen old enough to make my own decisions!" Struggling to stand my ground, I tried not to wince when my father slapped me across the face his wedding ring cutting a line of red across my check. 

Feeling my head snap to the side, I caught a glimpse of my mother running into the room horror written all over her face.

"STEVE! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I blinked surprised when she grabbed his arm that had stuck me and gripped so hard her nails bit into his skin drawling blood. Razing my own hand, I delicately whipped at the blood running down my cheek shocked that he actually hit me. He never hit me! Struggling for words, I angrily stepped back from his shocked form, "F-father you shouldn't have done that…"

He shook off my mothers' hand trying to grab mine; "I'm sorry Angle I know I shouldn't have!"

Slapping his hand away I backed up to the door, "I'm going to school."

"ANGLE I SWEAR IF YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR YOU CAN NEVER COME HOME!" 

Startled I paused for a minute turning my head to look at my father, "Goodbye."

Growling my father slammed his fists into the wall his face beet red, "GET OUT OF MY DAMNED HOUSE YOUR NOT WELCOM HERE ANYMORE!"

Hearing my mother crying I slammed the door running down the drive way almost tripping over my little brothers tricycle, "D-Chan, R-Chan my brothers!" Stopping I took another look at my house how could this happen? Shacking my head, I saw my brothers both looking confused and scared at me through the window. Squeezing my eyes shut forced my feet to start moving again and didn't look back until I was sure my house was out of sight. 

Was this really happening? What about my brothers! What about my vow to protect them! How was I supposed to do that if I couldn't see them? How was I supposed to protect myself! 

I didn't have anything of mine it was all still in the house. I had even left my book bag! Although I didn't think I was going to need it…I mean we didn't study language, math, or anything like that anymore. Now we just studied about them, the Saiyans. Why did all of this have to happen today? 

Why not yesterday? I would have been more then happy to skip school then but I didn't know that what I was learning could be so helpful. Now I know their main week spot their tail. It gave me a feeling of power over these monsters. I planed on learning more and getting stronger that way even if it meant that I had to sleep in the streets. That was the only way I knew how I could protect my family.

This time there were, even less people at school and non-of them were my friends. They just didn't like me! I didn't understand why…I mean sure they weren't perfect like most of my friends but is that why they didn't talk to me? Were they afraid I wouldn't like them? Sighing I shook my head turning back to my paper most of my friends had moved farther away trying to outrun the Saiyans. My family new it was impossible and didn't try. My dad had said that it was our planet our home and we weren't going to be chased away from it by some muscle bound monkeys. 

Trying to concentrate on my paper I found a few interesting facts on their D.N.A strands and was able to louse myself in it for a minute. Snapping my head up a loud buzz went off in the school followed by flashing red and blue lights. Frozen in my seat I felt my blood drain, "WHATS GOING ON?" Watching my classmates all scamper to the door following the teachers' order I finally managed to crawl up running after them into the hall were the principle was calmly standing.

He cleared his throat, "Stand infront of the wall placing you hands over your head." 

Feeling my heart nearly pop out of my chest I felt the tears stream down my checks lightly whimpering, "Please God no…!" Snapping out of my thoughts by loud rows of gunfire I flung myself against the wall they way the principal showed us my shoulders shaking with sobs my screams drowned out the screeching siren. Unable to calm down I couldn't figure it out…how did they get here so fast! I was going to die and my family would be left alone! 

Suddenly they stopped the gunfire, the lights, and the sirens. Shocked I heard my principals' voice ring out in the nearly empty hall. 

"Nice job class's that is how you should act if we were really attacked by Saiyans."

Letting his words sink in I realized I was still shacking and swallowed back my tears, "I-it was just a drill?" Taking deep breaths, I pushed away from the wall noticing I was the only one who was crying and whipped them away smudging my eyeliner. Finally calming my voice, I took a deep breath, "Mr. J? "Why didn't you tell us this was drill?"

He sighed looking sympathetic, "I'm sorry all of you but if you knew that it wasn't a real drill then would you act normal? "We needed to see how you would act in this type of situation. 

Growling I felt my eyes flash, "Then what about the gunfire?"

He sighed rubbing his eyes; "Those were false shots we wanted you to have the whole experience." 

Gritting my teeth I was going to snap at him when I realized it wasn't his fault. We came here asking to be taught trained, and prepared for the Saiyans he was just doing his job.

He rested his hand on my shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Nodding I put on a smile, " I'm fine Mr. J"

Making my way down the street, I sighed I didn't know where I was planning on going. School had ended an hour ago and I didn't mention my parents kicking me out. What was the point anyway I would just make people feel bad for me and I didn't want their pity. Freezing I felt my eyes widen at the house I had walked up to…I hadn't even realized I was coming here, "My god I haven't been here in over three years!" 

Whipping away the tears the trickled down my checks I slowly made my way up the driveway old memories flashing threw my mind, "Stephanie no!' Shacking my head, I shuddered saying the name of my dead best friend chills creeping down my spine. Pausing infront of the door I wondered if her parents would recognize me…or would even want to. Knocking on the door, I groaned when no one answered and knocked harder surprised when it fell open revealing a nearly empty house things scattered all over the place. They had moved like half of the town. 

Walking threw the open door I squinted in the dark hall it was hard to see with no power and it was getting dark. Whimpering I heard her voice play over in my mind 

"_Angle this way I want to show you my tree house I found!"_

Shacking her voice out of my mind I slowly made my way deeper into her house the smell of it the same as it was three years ago. Finding a flashlight, I flicked it on casting an eerie glow around the room. Making my way upstairs I flicked the flashlight off saving the batteries I didn't need it anyway I knew the way around her house better then I knew my own. Shutting my eyes I felt my hand land on her doorknob and pushed it open tears dripping onto her plush pink carpet. It was the same her parents didn't change a thing.

Turning the flashlight on again I flashed it around her room sliding it over her purple canopy bed to her hard rock posters to her dresser draws, "God this isn't happening!" I shut my eyes as tight as I could but when I opened them the picture of her and me hugging was still there sitting infront of her mirror. Walking over to it I picked it up laying down on her bed unable to do anything but remember her and the day she died…

__

"Angle hey angle can you come over my house? " 

Smiling I nodded while talking into the phone, "Sure Wazup?"

"Oh nothing I just want to show you this cool thing I found." 

"Calm down Stephanie I'll be right there."

"Hurry I'll be waiting out back."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Smiling I laughed, "She's so immature!" Grabbing my car keys, I dove over to her house, "Hey Stephanie! Where are you?"

"I'm back here!"

Following her voice I saw her standing infront of the woods, "Where are we going?" 

She didn't answer me instead she smiled and ran into the woods leaving me to chase after her, "Hey wait up! "Stephanie!"

She giggled jumping over large roots and to path to path like a little kid, "Hurry were almost there!"

Growling I pulled leafs out of my hair; "I'm not going any farther!" 

"Angle come on this way I want to show you my tree house I found!"

"Tree house? "Stephanie aren't we to old for that?"

"Nah! "Look there it is!" She pointed to a beat up looking tree house boards littering the ground underneath it.

Gasping I watched her run over to the massive tree trunk and started to climb the ladder her short brown hair blowing in the wind, "Stephanie get down from there it doesn't look safe!" 

"Angle! "Calm down and come up here I've been up here millions of times!" 

Watching her I swallowed I had a bad feeling and felt my clammy hands latch around the hard texture of the ladder. Grunting I got half way up when I heard a crack and a scream, "STEPHANIE! ARE YOU OK!" 

"HELP ANGLE I CAN HOLD ON!" 

Feeling my blood freeze I kept yelling at her to stay calm and keep a good hold as I made my way up the ladder. When I finally reached the top of the tree house, I saw her laughing holding her sides sitting on the ledge o the tree house. "STEPHANIE! "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!"

She shrugged laughing to hard to reply, "Y-y-you should have seen your face!" 

Freezing I remembered the crack I heard, "How did you make that cracking sound?"

She looked confused and scratched her tan arm, "What cracking noise?" 

Gasping I heard it again near the ledge she was sitting on, ""STEPHANIE MOVE!"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What are you talking about?" 

Trying to say calm I slowly inched my way over to her grabbing her arm, "COME ON IT"S GOING TO CAVE IN!" 

Laughing she jerked her arm away leaping to her feet, "It is not look how sturdy it is!"

Gasping I held my breath feeling my heart sink when I realized what she was going to do, "DON'T!"

Ignoring me, she started to jump up and down slamming her feet into the wood. 

"STEPHANIE KNOCK IT OFF!" Hearing the wood groan, I saw her foot go though the floorboards the wood slicing though her flesh like butter.

"A-Angle…help ME!"

Gasping I couldn't move my eyes were stuck on her as she frantically struggled to pull her leg out off the hole screaming the whole way as blood washed it's way up to my feet.

"Angle…please I can't feel my leg h-help!" 

Hearing a loud crack I felt my eyes go wide and screamed when the floor boards holding her up caved in crashing to the ground with a loud thud hearing Stephanie screaming the whole way down.

Snapping out of my trance I went down he ladder as fast as I could running over to the pile of wood throwing it aside trying to find her. Screaming I felt a nail go completely thew my hand nailing it to the board. Jerking it away, I threw the board aside my hand spilling blood over the brown boards. Seeing a patch of her hair, I roughly tugged the board aside my stomach churning bile rising in the back of my throat. Turning my head away I felt my lunch spill onto the ground the image of her still burning into my mind. 

A beam had sliced her head off sending a few feet away from her body held down to a board by a huge nail that was poking out of her left eye. Her other eye hanging my blue, red, purple veins hat had been knocked out from the pressure of her fall. Standing up I started to run away when I slipped and fell on my face crying out I fell on another nail this one only going half way threw my side. Pulling myself to my feet, I looked over my shoulder to see what had made me fall and I saw her hand cut off at the elbow a white jagged bone poking out of the end. 

Feeling my stomach heave I felt myself gag but nothing came out. I stumbled to my feet this time careful not to fall on her body parts as I made my way to her house to tell her parents what had happened. 

Holding the picture of her to my heart, I finally realized I was screaming I snapped my mouth shut. Running out of her house, I dropped the picture on the floor shattering the glass. Breaking out into fresh tears, I shook my head not knowing wear to go. Why did I go in there! I knew that was going to happen that's why I had been avoiding it for all these years! Shivering I looked around curious on what time it was realizing the sun was already coming up. Calming down I made my way home, my home. I just had to try to get inside there was no were else I could go. 

Stopping in front of my door, I lightly pushed it open sneaking inside insanity being wrapped in a pair of strong arms, "DAD!?!"

"I'm sorry Angle! "You were right you should go to school it's just that I was worried for you! "Were have you been are you ok?" 

Smiling I welcomed the warmth and hugged him tighter, "Y-Yes I'm fine know I just want to go to bed." 

"But where have you been?"

"Don't worry about it I was…just thinking."

Sighing he pulled me up the stairs with him, "I'm glad you home Angle."

"Me too dad…. Me too."

Slipping into my room I leaned against my door sliding down against it tears running down my checks that I couldn't hold in any longer, "Oh Stephanie I'm sorry I couldn't have saved you."

Crawling off the floor, I must have made it to bed because when my mom woke me up in the morning that's wear I was. Shutting my eyes against the glare from my window, I turned over trying to go back to sleep the pain in my head driving my senses wild. 

"Dear, get up are you awake?"

"Mom…I don't feel good."

Hearing her pause she pushed the door open, "Did you not get enough sleep? "Your father said you came home around seven A.M it's twelve I was going to let you go in late today." 

"I don't know…"

"Do you have a temperature?" 

Sighing I felt her cool hand press against my throbbing forehead, "No…I don't think so."

She nodded her head, "No your right you don't but I still want you to stay home you probably need more rest." 

Agreeing I heard the soft click of the door shutting and sighed pulling the pillow over my head blocking the suns rays out of my eyes. It took me a few minutes to all asleep again but it was a dreamless one…the ones that were turning out to be my favorite kind. They didn't remind me of my past and let me rest in peace. It must have been around nine P.M when I heard someone knock on my door. Groaning I turned over on my back as it opened, "Mom?"

"Yes it's me I bought you up some fruit and water." 

Sitting up I turned my head as she set a candle down on my drawer, "I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are you haven't had a thing to eat all day!" 

"I said NO!" Growling I shoved the cup of water on the floor splashing her feet. 

"ANGLE! "Why did you do that!"

"I said I didn't want it!"

She sighed angrily blowing out her candle, "Fine!"

Hearing the door slam I stumbled up locking it, "There that should keep you all out." Crying out I tripped over a towel falling to my knees, "DAMNIT!" Biting my lip to keep from cursing I pulled myself up feeling my way over to the bed. Sighing I wished my mother had left the candle in my room it was impossible to see without the electricity on. Usually if it went out I could see fine with the help of the streetlights but they weren't working either. 

Slipping under my covers, I drifted into another dreamless night to a dreamless morning to night again. Ignoring the pounding on my door, I simply turned on my side. I didn't feel like doing anything, I didn't and I deserve to. All these years I thought her death had been her own fault when it had been mine! I was the older one sure only by one year but it was still a step up and she had been screaming at me to help her so…why couldn't I?

Shutting my eyes, I heard the person one the other side of the door give up walking down the stairs. Wincing I felt the tightening in my stomach force a loud growl to vibrate my body. Unable to take anymore sleep I crawled to my knees incapable to get enough strength to stand. Collapsing near the air vent, I painted for breath refusing to call for help. They would find me eventually some time tomorrow my dad had threatened to take the door down. He probably would too. 

Shutting my eyes, I jumped when I heard voices and strained harder shacking my head to make sure I wasn't imagining them. Realizing it was the TV I heard screams and knew it was the news and listened harder. 

__

"Tonight well try to get a closer look at these creatures. "They seem to be moving a lot faster then expected but officials say that they should be in Japan in under three days. "They've already destroyed half of the world and don't seem to be stopping there. "Some people here on Earth have reported seeing the creatures actually forcing humans to leave with them in large ships. "Officials say they are most likely slave ships. They have reason to think so due to the fact that the humans caught were chained and treated badly…or so the on lookers say…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" 

"Wincing I shut my eyes when I heard a ear splintering scream followed by a loud explosion. Shacking my head I shut my eyes to tiered to move, "That's it…. I won't lay down anymore and watch this happen I'm going to stop them…" Goodbye Stephanie forever…"

Waking up early, I shook my head a small smile touching my lips as I remembered what I said to myself last night. It was as if something had reminded me as soon as my eyes opened and besides being starving, I felt pretty good. I think it was just my restlessness worrying me all the time, "Well I still have three days." Pushing myself to my feet it almost fell I didn't realize how hungry I was. 

Grunting I pushed my back against the wall sliding my way over to the door quietly unlocking it. It was still too early for people to be up or at least in my family it was around five A.M I was guessing. Grunting I managed to make it to the base of the stairs without falling and it felt weird walking for the first time in three days. Sighing I tried to push myself away from the wall stumbling a little until I had half of my balance back.

Hurrying to the kitchen as fast as my body would let me I peeked my head in our cabinet grabbing some dry cereal. We didn't have milk there would be no place to put it anyway. Not bothering with a bowl, I devoured the whole box my mind set on nothing but the Golden Crisp box. Tossing it aside I stood a little easier this time and grabbed an apple eating the core and all. Gagging I swallowed forcing myself to keep the food down as my body began to reject it. 

Holding my breath, I waited for a few minutes not gagging again. I took a deep breath when I relied my body wasn't rejecting it I was just eating to fast. Licking my dry lips I swallowed I had been drinking the rain water that had rained in my window two nights ago but it was dirty and it made me feel sick to drink. Shoveling thew, the cupboards I found a twenty-oz bottle of water and popped it open swallowing it all without taking a breath. Feeling my lungs start to burn I broke away from the empty bottle I tossed it aside crying out when a flash light pointed into my eyes.

Realizing I had all my balance back, I ducked the rowing flash of light, "Mom, Dad?" 

"An-Angle…is that you?"

Hearing my surprised mother break the silence in the room I laughed, "Yes…and I'm feeling much better." Feeling her slim arms wrap around my waist I sighed resting my head against her shoulder not either of us talking just hugging.

Breaking away from me she sighed, "I'm going back to bed are you ok?"

Nodding I sighed, "I'm fine."

Watching her leave, I frowned grabbing two more bottles of water heading back upstairs along with a candle. Quickly lighting it, I placed it near the sink far away enough so I wouldn't accidentally knock it over. I knew I shouldn't waste the water like this but I needed it my hair was dirty and we didn't have any running water so this was the next best thing. Slipping the cork down the sinkhole, I dumped the water into it opening the shower door grabbing shampoo and conditioner in one. 

Dunking my head, I poured it into my hair quickly washing it and wrapping it into a towel. Stripping I used the same water to clean my face and skin considering draining it or not. Sighing I pulled the plug watching the water go down it no use in saving it you couldn't drink it and it was to dirty to use again. 

Picking up my candle, I made my way to my room pulling my closet door open. I wanted to feel special today maybe because I had been cooped up in the damned house for too long. Shoving the hangers' aside, I picked up my favorite dress tossing it on the bed as I pulled out some black knit stockings and high healed shoes that laced up to the knee and a pair of bra and panties. Putting the candle down at the table, I grabbed the black dress slipping it on. It fit like a second set of skin only coming down mid thigh. 

Glancing in the mirror, I smiled letting the towel fall off my head shacking it off my shoulders. It came down low cut in a u shaped neckline and had a one-inch sleeve. Pulling the bottom of the dress down I eyed the red dragon the twirled around my body its head wrapping around my left breast sewn in with fine silk. Picking up my brush I brushed all the knots out and finished dressing. 

Pulling my candle closer to the mirror I finished my makeup and ran my brush threw my now dry hair blowing my bangs out of my eyes as I stood up. Slowly walking threw the halls I didn't want to wake them up. I knew they had been up late worrying about me. Deciding I would leave a note, I tapped it on the cupboard because we never used the fridge anymore. 

Grabbing my book-pack, I slipped out the door heading towards school. When I got there I was surprised to see the number of kids had actually doubled and my friend Susan was there. Sitting next to her, I smiled, "So you finally decided to come to school?" 

Frowning she looked up at me, "Well you haven't been here much either have you?" 

Shrugging I looked at the paper I got from the teacher, "I just missed three days I've been here every other day." 

"You missed a lot."

"Like what?"

"Well you know how we thought that pulling a Saiyans tail makes it impossible for them to move?"

Nodding my head, I wrinkled my brow, "Yeah."

"Well it doesn't always work. It only works on the week Saiyans the elite's cant even feel it.

Feeling my jaw drop I gritted my teeth, "Then how can we hurt them?"

"We cant."

Sighing I turned back to my work trying to catch up. She filled me in on what had been going on around here like they had been having drills every day and pop quiz's. She was right I did miss a lot I was kinda confused when they started to explain deeper then what I didn't know about the Saiyans. 

"Pop Quiz everyone!" She seemed bizarrely happy as she started to pass out the papers five minutes before class was supposed to end. 

Groaning I sighed praying for any kind of interruption when the lights went out and the siren flicked up and the red and blue ones began to flash in the halls. 

Swallowing the teacher dropped her papers a pale a frightened look coming across her face when we heard screams and gun fire, "CLASS OUT AGAINST THE WALL YOU KNOW THE DRILL!" 

Yawning I calmly stood smiling when I realized the teachers were becoming good actors. Chuckling at the thought I centered my face in my arms pushing myself against the wall. Too bad Hollywood had been destroyed. Shifting I sighed wondering why this was taking so long glancing over at my friend I saw she looked pale and sneered. "Hey weren't you the one who told me not to be scared if this happened because you do them everyday?"

She glanced over at me chewing her lower lip, "Yes but…those days there wasn't screaming and don't you feel that? "The ground is shaking."

Freezing I tried to feel what she was feeling and gave up with a sigh, "Your just nerves."

"I hope your right." 

Sighing I heard some laugher and looked over my shoulder to see the guards coming in. Wondering why they were inside I quickly looked away guessing they wanted to show up how to hold a gun or something. Hearing my principal talking to them, I briefly wondered why he sounded scared while doing it. Tempted to turn and look I pushed the urge aside figuring it was just because they had guns. I mean anyone could feel intimidated in that situation. 

Stiffing I heard him scream and felt the school shack and smelt the smell of charred flesh. Painting for breath I gasped they shot him! Was it by an accident? Of course, it had to be someone's gun went off my mistake! Whimpering I wanted to turn around and look so badly but I was afraid if I did I might startle them and have them shoot me by mistake. Hearing my friend shhhh me, I realized I was sobbing loudly now and heard laughing. Were they laughing? 

They killed our principle and were laughing at it? Gasping I screamed when two strong arms wound their way around my waist pulling me from the wall. 

"LETMEGO!"

"Hmmm no I don't think so."

Gasping I began to panic and struggled in his grasp biting and scratching. Hearing more cries of laughter, I screamed falling to my knees when he backhanded me. Shocked I scrambled to my knees crying out when he grabbed my hips jerking me up against his hip.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Ignoring me, he turned to his group of soldiers and I realized something… They had tails! Feeling the panic rise in my throat, I remembered how they ripped apart that poor reporter on the T.V without the hint of trouble. Gasping I felt his tail wind around my wrist as he let me go to talk to one of his comrades speaking in another language. Turning to my friend, I saw her and the others being pulled away from the wall being slipped into chains. When they were all chained one of the monsters came up and bowed at the Saiyan who had his damned tail wrapped around my wrist in a painful squeeze.

"Do you want her in chains sir?"

"No Rio…I have other plains for this little female bitch." 

Feeling the blood drain from my face I whimpered when his tail tightened even more my bone feeling like it was about to snap, "S-s-stop your going to break my wrist!"

He growled letting go of my wrist grabbing me by the hair instead, "Whore you will keep your mouth closed infront of my men do you understand?"

Whimpering I nodded trying to get him to stop glaring at me.

"I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" 

Grabbing at his hand, I screamed in pain struggling to get my answer out, "YES SIR!"

He frowned at the tittle I gave him and tossed me over his shoulder muttering, "Stupid female bitch."


	3. Captured Heart 3

WAZUP!!!! Hehehe ok hi! Sorry this chap took so long but it is actually a funny story on why. I gave the second chapter to this story the wrong name and confused many people! Boy I felt dumb well anyway, hardly anyone reviewed it and I though I screwed so was not going to continue. Nevertheless, I got a couple of reviews telling me to continue so I did. MAHAMHAMAHAM…sorry it's like four am I get like that around this time. Oh yeah I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. #_#

***********************

Groggily opening my eyes I felt my heart drop seeing the ground thousands of feet away. I don't know how long I had been out but I remember fainting out of fear. Swallowing I wrapped my arms around his waist squeezing my eyes shut feeling light headed. I always hated heights and now it was worse with me hanging on his back where the states looked like ants. 

"What are you doing bitch?"

Gasping I shuddered at his tone and tightened my grip my eyes cracking open. "Where did everyone go?" 

He grunted his hand going behind him grasping my neck, "Their down there setting up camp I have to go report."

Feeling his hand tighten I stiffened when he jerked me away pulling me against his chest a high shriek escaping my throat. 

"Stop screaming I'm not going to drop you." 

Calming down as much as possible in the situation I wrapped my arms around his neck just incase, "Why did you take me with you?"

He frowned his tail wrapping around my thigh; "You would be claimed."

Searching my mind I shook my head my curiosity taking over my fear, "Claimed? "What's that?" 

He growled annoyed his muscles working in his jaw, "Shut up with your stupid questions! "This is claiming." 

Feeling my eyes widen I opened my mouth to scream startled when his hand slapped over it. Jerking my head to the side, I realized he had stopped flying and was glaring at me like he wanted to drop me. Feeling his breath on my neck, I roughly bit into his hand my fingers latched on tightly to his chest plate. 

"Don't." 

Startled I felt his tongue roll over my neck he hadn't even flinch and his voice edged with anger. Screaming I tried to pull away from him when his teeth sunk into my neck. Whining in pain, I tried to pull his hand away from my lips my attempt useless.

He pulled away letting his hand slide from my lips an angry snarl escaping his throat, "You'll learn better to oppose me bitch!"

Crying out I felt my head snap to the side when he lightly cuffed me. Feeling a twig of pain run down my neck, I forced myself not to cry feeling his eyes burn into me. 

"Your mine now little human." 

Feeling the wind brush against my skin, I noticed he was flying again getting closer to the ground. My eyes widening I gasped there were millions of pods spread out all over the place and a huge ship. Clinging tighter to him I squeezed my eyes shut as a few Saiyans glanced up feeling his power level nearby. Blinking I sighed I had expected him to slam into the ground not gracefully touch down. 

He growled pulling me away from him as if disgusted, "Stay here."

Shivering I saw him go into a small tent pulling back the flap. Hearing a few curses and bangs going on from inside I stiffened as he stormed out his face red with anger.

"COME HERE!"

Running over to him I didn't want to keep him waiting as he shoved me in with him, "What's going on?" Hearing a deep voice I snapped my head in that direction startled to see a large man…no not man saiyan leaning over it. 

"Khule is this…bitch yours?"

With a grunt, he crossed his arms giving a small nod. 

Wrinkling my brow in anger I gritted my teeth wondering why they kept calling me a bitch or a whore among other things. They were really beginning to get on my nerves it was always stay bitch or come here bitch. Shaking my head, I felt more emotions being thrown at me and briefly wondered what he meant by claiming. It was pointless and barbaric! I mean damnit he actually bit me! 

Snapping out of my daze I glanced up as he pushed past me handing the big bald saiyan a small box along with a sheet of crumpled up paper. 

"Khule, Repsfi lumo gimos 5:00."

"Ysk shie."

Confused I realized they were speaking in another language again. Then why did he talk in my language earlier? Shaking my head, I sighed, "Idiots." Gasping I felt a rough sting as a fist connected with my jaw knocking me to my knees. Whipping the blood off my chin, I felt tears well up in my eyes clinching my teeth.

"NEVER! Never call your commanding officer an idiot!"

Laughing the huge Saiyan stomped over infront of me; "Khule if you're going to kill it let me play with it."

Shuddering I felt the Saiyan the bald Saiyan called Khule pick me up. "She's mine and no one but me is going to play with it!"

He laughed slapping Khule on the back his muscular form diapering behind his desk, "You're dismissed." 

Feeling helpless and confused, I clung to him as he stormed his way out of the tent muttering idiot. Feeling the wind whip at my hair, I tucked it behind my ears gently rubbing my bruised jaw my cheeks sticky with tears. 

"That fool Nappa is going to get it some day."

Pissed and terrified of him I let my eyes narrow a him, "What are you talking about!"

He bared his teeth, "Watch your mouth bitch. "I mean if the Prince didn't fancy that bald pansy back there I'd kill him." 

Snapping my mouth shut I glared at the clouds ignoring him the whole way back to camp. 

I gasped at what was cluttering the ground they weren't normal tents. They almost looked like they were made out of metal and were about as big as a small house. Watching the biggest one, I gasped when he stopped infront of it.

"This is my vicarage until we return to planet Vegita." 

Feeling him shift me in his arms I felt my feet hit the ground, "P-planet Vegita?" 

He narrowed his eyes pushing his thumb against a glowing green screen a blue line scanning his thumb print. "Did you think I was letting you stay here?" 

Backing away from him, I felt my eyes water, "B-but my family!"

He slammed the door open his face hardening, "YOU don't belong to them anymore."

The situations dilemma finally setting in I began to get frantic, "I-I won't go back with you!"

He snarled his face turning a furious red, "DAMNIT BITCH YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

Feeling my eyes widen I shrunk back when he swung around his muscular body bulging as clinched his fists, "K-khule…"

He bared his teeth his tail bristling as he roughly grabbed my arm jerking me against his chest, "Bitch who gave you permission to use my name?"

Whimpering I felt my knees buck and slumped onto my knees sobbing, "P-please!" 

"STOP THAT!" He growled dragging me threw the door tossing me on the floor slamming the door shut.

Scampering to my knees, I swung around while standing up leaping on his back grabbing onto his thick wild black hair. Roughly jerking I tossed aside his sweat band feeling his callused hand grip my leg. Screaming I tightened my grip as he jerked me off pinning me to the floor his painting body heaving over me as he tried to control his anger. 

"Whore…I'm lousing my patience if you EVER try that again, he tightened his grip on my arms slamming me a couple of times against the metal floor, "I'll beat the FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Gasping against the pain, I felt the back of my head throb in pain, "S-stop!"

His features hardened and I noticed for the first time he had a scar crossing his right eye. In fact, he was actually somewhat cute…ok hot. He had wild spiky black hair a deep tan and a well molded body. His eyes though…they scared me they were always cold and so…dark.

"Please."

His eyes flashed and he let a creepy sneer paste itself on his lips, "You will get your ass up and take that shit off!"

Trembling I felt him pry himself off me but I couldn't move and I saw his eyes narrow. Screaming I covered my face when he growled bending over grabbing the top of my dress. Hearing the fabric rip, I squirmed in his grip only managing to rip more of my dress. Swallowing I shivered when he jerked me to my feet shredding me of my bra and panties. Blushing I felt my throat tighten as I screamed when he threw me over his shoulder storming through the small house to a large door kicking it open.

Thrashing I screamed so hard I felt my voice got raw when he threw me on the bed dropping his chest plate. Landing hard on my side I gasped for breath crawling on my knees noticing how big everything was in the room, the chairs, the bed, him.

Shaking I felt the bed go down and squealed when he flipped me on my back lying at my side pulling me against him. Holding my breath I felt his lips wonder up my neck to my ear lob. Whimpering surprised his rough hands turned gentle as he calmly bit my throat. Feeling his hands trail up my back I gasped choking slightly on my tears. My hands trembling against his chest I screamed feeling his tail wined around my thigh. 

Suddenly he stopped and pulled me tightly into his chest his weight making it hard to breathe. After a minute I realized he wasn't going, to rape me in fact he was trying to fall asleep. Relaxing I shut my eyes letting my bruised and tiered body slink into the unawareness of sleep. 

He sighed annoyed his eyes roughly scanning the weak female he claimed as his mate. He decided not to tear her just yet she was too delicate with the injuries she developed. However, tomorrow she would be his. Entirely. 


	4. Captured Heart 4

Hi all! Ahem…this chapter is a bit well sad or something…. It is short but I figured you would appreciate it more this way! Hehehehe no not really I just couldn't think of what to write next. However, I am getting ideas. I actually want to finish this story only one of my stories is finished. Oh and I don't own DBZ…To bad think of all the possibilities!!!!!! Hehehehe ^0^

*****

Groaning I opened my eyes blinking the sunlight out of them. Stretching I sighed relieved when I realized I was alone. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes shivering. Pulling the blanket over my head I yawned it was freezing in this damned house. 

After a couple hours, my stomach finally forced me to climb out of bed. Taking the blanket with me, I wondered threw the small house finding a room that appeared to be a kitchen. Gritting my teeth, I cursed struggling to pull the fridge door open. Growling I slammed my hand into the front of it giving up. 

"What are you doing bitch?"

Jumping I dropped my blanket screaming surprised. Feeling my heart pounding I quickly picked it back up swinging around. Calming slightly I saw Khule leaning against the doorframe, "Wh-when did you get here?"

He frowned pushing past me his eyes narrowing, "Long enough to see you make an idiot out of yourself."

Wrinkling my brow, I crossed my arms, "What are you talking about?"

Smirking he pushed his thumb against a screen to high for me to reach the fridge door popping open, "There bitch that wasn't so hard was it?"

Growling I turned my head up in my old snob gesture, "Jerk."

He chuckled pulling a bowl of plain rice out shoving it cold into my hands, "Eat."

Razing my eyebrows, I stared at him, "It's cold."

Frowning he grabbed it from me a green glow covering his hands and the bowl as he dropped it on the table. Sitting in a hard chair I felt my feet dangle off the edge shoveling the rice down my throat. Why did sayens have to be so damned big! Half way threw my bowl of rice I felt his hand tighten around the blanket.

"Take this off you're getting rice on it."

Blushing I tightened my grip on it, "I cant I don't have anything on underneath it."

Growling he jerked it out of my hands, "I know bitch!"

Yelping I covered my chest as much as possible under his angry glare. After a minute, I went back to eating my rice. He had a temper problem in my opinion he got mad way to easy! Finishing my rice, I pushed the bowl away stiffing when he grabbed my chair spinning me around to face him, "Khule…?"

He grunted lowering his lips to my collarbone his hand holding me firmly into the chair, "Shut up."

Swallowing I felt him lick the pieces of rice away from my shoulder realizing he was eating the rice that I spelt on myself. Gasping I grabbed his shoulders whimpering in pain when he roughly nipped my throat drawling blood. 

He growled threateningly roughly shaking me, "Bitch if you start screaming in my ear I'll bite your damned vocal cords out!"

Gasping I froze holding my breath feeling his breath tickle my stomach. He grunted jerking me out of the chair forcing my back onto the table, "Now Bitch don't struggle against me you'll only make me mad."

Gasping I squeezed my eyes shut not believing this was happening to me. Hearing his armor hit the ground I couldn't help but sit up trying to crawl to my knees. Screaming I felt him roughly flip me slamming me onto the table again, "DON'T TEST ME BITCH!"

Gasping for breath I felt my stomach burn as I tried to suck air into my lungs. Screaming I twisted my head to the side when he grabbed my ankles jerking me off the table. Crying out I felt my head slam against the floor seeing stars flash before my eyes. Holding the back of my head, I felt the throbbing pain make my body quiver tears spilling down my cheeks. 

His eyes flashed as his hands tightened around my wrists, "STOP THAT I HATE IT WHEN YOU CRY!" 

"I-I'm trying!" Sounding frantic it felt like my heart was going to rip threw my chest. 

He growled his knees slipping between my legs, "You wanted a family Bitch?"

Gasping confused I felt my mouth run dry, "NO I WANTED MY FAMILY!" 

He snarled his teeth latching onto my neck jerking away just as fast, "YOU FEEL THAT BITCH?" "THAT WAS MY MARK YOUR MINE! "MY MATE MY WOMEN! "DEAL WITH IT AND YOU WANTED A FAMILY YOU GOT IT!" "YOU'RE GOING TO BARE MY BRAT!"

Screaming I thrashed in his grip my legs kicking air shacking in tears, "NOOOOO DON"T!!!!!! "LET ME GO!"

He growled his hand going up in the air to slap me when his scouter started to beep. A vein pulsing in his forehead he didn't move from on top of me and clenched his fists. When the beeping got louder, he cursed picking the scouter up attaching it to his ear tapping it. Holding my breath I squeezed my eyes shut feeling him glaring at me while he started to yell at the other person. 

__

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? "CAN'T YOU TAKE CARE OF A SITUATION FOR ONCE WITHOUT ME? "I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO DISTERB ME IN MY QUARTERS TODAY!" 

"Yes Sir, I know but we need help down here! "We don't know what to do!"

"FINE THIS BETTER BE WORTH WASTING MY TIME OR I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Y-Yes Sir, we await your presence!"

Slamming the scouter down he growled in anger, "Bitch you will wait for me to return. Get all your screaming out while I'm gone because I can assure you I wont want to hear it when I please myself with you tonight!"

Whimpering I turned my head away when he brought his lips down to mine. Screaming my head snapped to the side as he roughly slapped me standing up. Curling into a ball, I pulled the blanket over my head hearing him jerk his armor on. Hearing him cursing I sighed relieved when he stormed out of the house. Collapsing into tears, I hugged the blanket to my face wild thoughts racing threw my throbbing head. 

Unable to cry anymore I forced my achy body to stand up, "N-No more!" Smiling to myself, I rampaged the whole kitchen until I found a big carving knife, "I'll show you!" 

Sniffling I rubbed my eyes dry making my way into the bedroom slipping the knife under the pillow and laying back waiting or him to come back, "I'm never going to be your WOMEN!' Smiling I nodded to myself I'd show him even if it killed me.


	5. Captured Heart 5

"Hi I'm so sorry this took me forever to get around to put up. "But I made it long to make up for it!" 

::::picks up flower::::: "Forgives me, forgives me not, forgives me, forgives me not, forgives me…YEAH!" 

"Good I knew you would understand!" ::::Picks flower::::: 

"DBZ is not mine, DBZ is mine, DBZ is not mine, DBZ is mine, DBZ is not mine…Well damnit it worked before!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Calming down I stared at the ceiling feeling the bump under the pillow. Glancing at my watch, I sighed it had been five hours since he had left. Shaking my head, I forced myself to stay awake and alert. Shivering I curled up on my side pulling the blanket to my chin. Maybe he wasn't coming back tonight. 

Shutting my eyes I smiled, maybe he had been killed. Letting my nerves relax I sighed a wave of sleepiness washing over me. 

Jumping I herd the door slam my eyes widened my breath catching in my throat. Hearing him, slam things around I bit back a scream when he kicked the door open to the bedroom. 

Sitting up I took a deep breath watching him slam the door shut. Opening my mouth to say something I felt my voice catch in my throat. He looked so deranged it was scary to look at him, "Khule?"

With a grunt, he glared at me throwing the blanket on the floor. Swallowing I took a beep breath thinking now or never. Grabbing his shoulder, I pulled myself to my knees seeing his eyes narrow.

"What are you doing?" 

Calming my voice I grabbed the bottom of his chest plate, "I was thinking."

Baring his teeth he grabbed my arm, "What are you talking about women?"

Frowning I winced in his grip pushing my lips into a smile, "I-I understand now that I'm yours."

He shoved me roughly on my back his eyes flashing, "Don't lie to me bitch!"

Startled I sat up again trying to calm my breathing; "I'm not lieing to you!"

He gritted his teeth grabbing my arm, "Oh?" Surprised I cried out when he grabbed the back of my neck jerking my lips to his. Not pulling away, I cautiously wrapped my arms around his neck. Wrapping my fingers in his hair I felt his chest plate loosen his hands shoving me back long enough to throw it onto the floor. 

Open-eyed I stiffened when he grabbed my legs jerking them around his waist his tail wrapping around my thigh. Seeing him glaring at me, I forced a smile rubbing his cheek. Snorting he jerked his head away his lips clamping over mine. Squealing I felt my back slam onto the soft mattress jerking away from him. 

Hearing him chuckle I watched him straddle my hips his hand parting my thighs. My heart going a mile a minute I tried to slow it when his lips covered mine. Letting my hands fall over my head, I slid my right hand under the pillow my fingers tightening over the handle of the knife. Tears slipping down my checks I screamed gasping in pain as he slid into me. His lips covering my cry's I jerked my arm out from under the pillow bring the knife with me. 

Screaming I gasped shocked when he sat up his hand roughly grabbing my wrist. Dazed I felt my jaw drop, "H-how!"

He growled his hand tightening around my wrist making me drop the knife, "BITCH!" Lowering his voice he roughly slapped me across the face, "I could hear you!" 

Shaking I whimpered my free hand holding my cheek, "Hear what!"

He growled grabbing my arms pinning them over my head, "You were so damned loud when you grabbed that knife! "I should just slit your throat!"

Crying into my pillow, I could hear him in the next room throwing things around. Trying to muffle my crying I pushed my face deeper into the pillow making it hard to breathe. My lower abdomen ached it felt like I was being stab every time I shifted in the bed. However, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that I think he broke my hips. Squeezing my eyes shut, I heard a loud bang and a curse.

It took me around three hours to fall asleep that night and I woke up early in the morning. Khule just glared at me baring his teeth in warning when I stated to cry. He left though around four P.M. He didn't tell me where he went but I didn't care. I figured he went with his troops to destroy more cities. He told me we would be leaving for Planet Vegita in a month and changing camp area this week. 

Wrapped in my blanket I sunk into a dark corner thinking. My families faces flashing in my mind. Holding my breath, I hoped they were still alive and that I would see them again. I didn't know what to do I knew it was impossible to kill him and he didn't trust me at all anymore. In fact he hid all of the knifes and locked me in the room. 

Wiping the tears off me cheeks I sniffled surprised, I could cry this much. Letting the blanket fall off my body, I starred at the bruises and cuts. They were all over my body some were even in the shape of his hand. Red, Blue, Purple…you name the color I had it. I think he wanted to kill me last night…his eyes when he raped me they were filled with anger and hate. 

I wondered how much longer I would last it didn't feel like I could make it through this day. Shivering I was forced to pull the blanket over my shoulders again. It was so cold and he never gave me anything to wear. Why would he? I was just his play toy! A sob choking my throat I slumped my head against the wall wishing I could just die. 

Shutting my eyes, I felt hunger clinch my stomach he hadn't fed me. I didn't mind it though…the hunger. It took some of the pain away from my aching body. Trying to get warm, I pulled the blanket over my head drifting off to sleep.

Groaning I opened my eyes blinking in the dark. Taking a deep breath I felt the warm stuffy air fill my lungs and pulled the blanket off my head. It was dark out here too. Waiting for my eyes to adjust I wished I had a little light to see the time. Sighing I looked around looking for any windows. 

Seeing none, I gave up feeling my way over to the bed. I couldn't turn on a light everything worked to the sound of his voice or his thumbprint. Sinking into the bed, I lied down sleep impossible. It must have been at least five hours before I heard the door open and by that time, you could see in the room. 

You see the lights would automatically come on at a certain time my guess was to wake him up if needed.

He stumbled into the room looking exhausted and dropped into the bed his tail lashing around my leg, "Stay."

Glaring at him I swallowed he left the door open and I didn't think I could sleep anymore, "P-please Khule"… 

He growled already half asleep his hand grabbing my arm jerking me down, "No."

His armor digging into my chest I whimpered not getting a reaction from him I realized he was asleep. 

He woke up in six hours his eyes focusing on me, "Are you hungry?" Nodding he stood up, "I activated a few things in your voice such as the fridge, lights, and bathroom." 

Pushing myself to my feet I lowered me head, "Can I have some clothes?"

He glared at me; "Not until you're expecting other wise they'll just get in my way."

Paling I felt my mouth run dry not asking him what he meant. I knew it wasn't good. Feeling my eyes water I lowered them as he rummaged through the fridge. 

Swallowing the questions razing to my lips and I wanted to ask him but I didn't want to make him angry. Brushing my cheeks dry, I forced my voice to stop quivering. 

"Eat."

Grabbing the weird looking substance in the bowl, I didn't ask him what it was. I did not care as long as it was food it felt as if I had not eaten in days. I felt his eyes on me and dared a look up at him. He was staring at me his tail curling and uncurling. Wishing I hadn't looked at him I glared deeper into my food realizing it was a bloody piece of raw meat and felt my stomach churn. 

Dropping it I wondered why I didn't realize what it was earlier, "T-This is raw!"

He grunted chuckling, "Done?"

Not able to talk to him I gagged running out of the room slumping over the toilet. Hearing him stop behind me he slapped me on the back, "Silly bitch cant even handle some real food."

After I stopped shaking and my shoulders giving a final heave, I pushed myself to my feet whipping my mouth, "Flush." Hearing the toilet flush, I stopped infront of the sink ordering it on and rinsing out my mouth, "Oh god." Leaning my head against the mirror I forgot he was in the room until he cleared his throat, "I have to get a shower Khule please leave."

He laughed shutting the door, "Are you ashamed of your body?"

Crossing my arms I commanded the shower on, "No…I'm perfectly happy with my body."

He smirked lowering his eyes, "Then why are you ashamed to take that damned blanket off infront of me?"

Feeling something snap inside of me I grabbed him by his armor giving him a good shake, "IT"S CALLED MODESTY!"

He frowned his hands closing over mine jerking the blanket out of my grip, "FINE BITCH I"LL LET YOU TAKE YOUR DAMNED SHOWER ALONE!" 

Crying out I fell against the shower door when he shoved me back storming out of the bathroom. Shaking my head, I starred at the opened door shakily shutting giving the lock a twist. I knew it wouldn't keep him out if he wanted in but it still gave me a small satisfaction of safety. 

Glaring at the hot sprays of water sticking my hand under it wondering how they had electricity if the government turned it off. But then again, wasn't the government dead? Wasn't everyone? I knew I was.

The following week was pure hell he never told me where he went at night that made him so tired. However, I never asked. It was the same thing every night he would come home take me to bed and I would wake up wishing I couldn't feel anything…wishing I was dead. Nevertheless, god didn't want me, which made me think…Where was he? Did he exist? If he was, I was mad at him. He should do something…blow up the world save us the pain.

I would have a new bruise every day the old ones fading. Sometimes I would end up with six or seven new bruises I guess it depended on his mood. He was getting frustrated and in a worse mood then usual. I had started to wonder if he had PMS. Psycho, Murder, syndrome. 

He wasn't home yet. Glancing at my watch I stood up making my way around his room he started to leave the doors unlocked. I don't know why I hatted him more every day, minute, second. Standing in the middle of the hall, I felt my head spinning. Life was getting too confusing. 

Laughing I remembered before the sayens came how I would have petty fights with my teachers, parents…everyone. It didn't matter who it was I didn't care. My reason was always the same…Life was just too hard to deal with! You don't understand! Snapping out of my thoughts, I sighed sitting infront of the door just for a glance of the sky. 

I had forgotten what it looked like…when it set. You never really realize these things until you cant see them anymore. Khule didn't let me go outside he said it was too dangerous. Drumming my fingers on my arm, I sighed. Glancing at my watch I read the time aloud, "Five P.M." 

Stiffing I heard the clang of the metal latch and saw the door swinging open gasping at what I saw…the sky it wasn't blue or purple it was…. Black…and brown. Leaping to my feet, I wanted to get a better look at it but he blocked me slamming the door shut. 

"What are you doing?"

Snapping my eyes away from the door I saw him frowning at me, "I-I-just wanted to look at the sky." 

He grunted grabbing me by the arm, "Come here whore."

Letting him pull me threw the house I learned better then to jerk away. Feeling my back push against the bed, I gasped when he held me down with his legs opening a white box. 

Wrinkling my brow, I grabbed his arm, "What is that!"

Ignoring me, he pulled out a metal stamp looking thing with an emblem on the bottom. 

Startled I watched him use his kia to heat it up to a hot orange color, "Khule…what are you doing." Screaming I bit into his arm when he pushed it into the side of my stomach receiving a rough blow to the head. 

Groaning I opened my eyes finding myself alone on the bed. Groaning I felt a sting on my side and winced running my hand over it. Looking at my stomach, I started confused at a half-dollar size mark. It looked like a chest plate and a crown. It was golden and blue with a circle around it made of tiny words in red spelling Property of King Vegita. Feeling my eyes narrow, I leapt to my feet, "KHULE!"

Storming threw the house I found him in the hallway shoving things in a bag; "KHULE WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"

He briefly looked up his eyes scanning my side; "You are my property so thus you also belong to the crown of Vegitase."

Glaring at him, I gritted my teeth, "SO YOU HAD TO BRAND ME LIKE A FUCKING COW!"

He growled lousing his patience, "Go pack your things were changing camp ground."

Laughing I crossed my arms, "What things!"

Slamming his bag down he grabbed me by the arms, "BITCH JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Crying out I fell on my side as he shoved me backwards; "I HATE YOU!"

Freezing he panted his face turning red with anger, "GET AWAY!"

Scrambling to my knees, I pushed myself to my feet, "YOU'RE AN ASS HOLE I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Snarling he punched his fist threw the wall, "DO I HAVE TO REMOVE YOU MYSLEF?" 

Frustrated I screamed stomping my foot storming out of the hall. I was so angry every thing was getting on my nerves the way his voice sounded to the way his tail curled. Screaming I threw one of his trophies across the room watching it slam into the wall bouncing onto the floor. Seeing him storm into the room at the sound of things breaking I screamed leaping onto his back unable to take the anger anymore. 

Biting into his ear, I clawed my nails into his skin drawling blood. Hearing him growling and cursing in his saiyan language, I clung on tighter. Startled my grip on him slipped slightly when he powered up his body glowing. Gasping I felt his skin and armor start to get hot. Letting go of his ear I winced as the heat started to bite into my skin. 

Unable to bear the heat anymore I flung myself off his back curling in a ball as the pain passed. Examining my skin I sighed relieved to see it wasn't burnt just a little red. Hearing loud uneven breathing, I looked up over my shoulder. Cringing I slowly turned to face him, as he just stood there powered up his eyes narrowed harshly. 

Snapping my head to the side, I waited for him to hit me as he raised his hand. Looking at him out of the corner of my eye, I realized he hadn't moved. Feeling all my anger drain, it was replaced by fear. Swallowing I looked at his bristled tail he was so mad he didn't even hit me. Probably afraid he'd kill me before he had all his fun. 

Straitening I stood as still as I could when he powered down gently grabbing my chin. Trying to hide my confusion I avoided his glance glaring at his neck as little rivulets of blood flowed down it. 

"You act so saiyan…"

Hearing his voice, I glared up at him noticing he was confused too, "WELL I'M NOT!"

Frowning he glared at me touching his ear, "No your not." Turning his back on me he picked up his trophy, his tail still bristled.

Feeling the wind lick at my bare legs, I shivered against his chest plate. He had given me a blue, silky cape. It came down to my knees and he wouldn't let me out of his sight infact he had hit me when I left his side to sit at a bench. It had hurt to I almost started to cry which made him grouchy at my weakness. 

I sighed I really wanted to go look around too the planet had changed so much. In the worst ways,...It looked like the sky had been contaminated with car exhaust for years and the air reeked of scorched flesh. Most of the trees were burnt and split like lightening had hit them and as for flowers and grass. Ha! What flowers and grass? It was a dying planet.

Or next campground was pretty much the same…infact it was exactly the same. Khule was getting more aggressive as the week passed to the day we were supposed to go to planet Vegita. He got mad easier too and one of his favorite things to do was take it out on me. At least that's what it felt like. 

Slumping against the bedpost I sighed he had told me we would leave for Planet Vegita tonight. It was my last day on Earth. It really scared me I mean what would Planet Vegita be like? I don't think I'll have a long life there. Shaking I took a deep breath Khule had given me something to ware. I guess he had to the cape just wouldn't cut it up there. I'd probably be picked up by a higher ranking soldier. 

It was nothing fancy but I was glad to have some clothes. It was saiyan made but I wasn't complaining I didn't really expect human clothes from him anyway. It was a plain black body suit with and inch of a sleeve with a low neck. It was made of a rough material but it was stretchable and comfortable. It had a circle cut out at my side just big enough to show the royal symbol so everyone would now I was just a piece of property. It came with two simple white boots with a gold tip. 

He had also given me a brush along with a few other needed items and some weird looking things he said saiyan women tied their hair up with. I had told him again I wasn't saiyan and he growled telling me to shut the hell up. He wasn't here now he went to the ship to make sure everything was being taken care of. 

I sighed bringing my knees to my chin I couldn't stop hopping something happened to the ship and wouldn't able to leave Earth. It felt like that was one of the only things I had left and now I was lousing it too. Whimpering I felt my red rimmed eyes drip with more tears. I was scared for my family and for my friends. I wondered if they were still alive.

I thought about that a lot it always made me sad and the more I tried to block it out of my memory the worse I felt. So now I just let if fill every cell of me. I was getting used to pain and it felt natural and as weird as that sounds I cant imagine anymore a life with out it.

Don't get me wrong I don't like it. Hell no I'm sure my heart beat stays at an abnormal rate of light speed. Tea used to calm my nerves but the only warm drinks I get are some nasty saiyan drinks. I think Khule called one 'Strule.' It is a light green color and very bitter but has a pleasant smell. 

Khule came back around ten at night. Feeling weak I followed him to the living room were he had all his bags and my small green one he gave me to put my stuff in. 

"Leave it here the servants will load our baggage into the ship."

Nodding I didn't answer homesickness already sweeping over my body. 

"Come here." 

Slowly reacting I sighed he sounded tiered and annoyed. Not in the mood to test him, I made my way over to him, "What?"

Growling he grabbed my upper arm glaring at me, "You will watch you're behavior and I expect you to address me with an appropriate title. 

Numbly staring at him I frowned, "Title?"

He grunted slightly out of anger, "Yes…Like captain or Master."

Feeling my jaw slack in my mouth I chuckled, "Master?"

He snarled slinging me over his shoulder, "Shut up slut."

Growling I was tempted to grab his tail which seemed to be lashing just to call me to it. Following it with my eyes, I sighed forgetting about pulling it. There really wasn't a point it wouldn't hurt him. Shifting uncomfortable I felt his shoulder protector digging into my stomach, "Khu…Captain…can I walk?"

He sighed annoyed, "No."

Exasperated I squirmed on his shoulder tying to get more comfortable. He took his time before getting onto the ship two hours actually. He kept stopping and talking to other saiyans and it was making me mad. I was uncomfortable and I didn't like the idea of being around them. 

But when he finally did get on the ship he took me immediately to his chambers and had the nerve to lock me in without a word. Growling I starred blankly at the wall gritting my teeth. If this was how it was going to be for the rest on my life, I was going to go insane. Cursing I screamed punching the wall giving it a small dint. Wincing I rubbed my soar red hand. I didn't now how to act anymore…scared or angry. Therefore, I chose both. Storming threw his courtiers I gaped at its size. Stunned I could only stand in the middle of his living room. He had a T.V and a couch! 

Shocked I shook my head I didn't think saiyans had TVs. Actually, I just didn't think they were smart enough to build one. Flipping it on, I felt my face fall when I noticed the news broadcaster was a saiyan and was speaking in their language. Leaving it on I sighed turning it up. It reminded me of home even if I could not understand it. I just pretended it was the Spanish cannel. 

Wondering around his rooms more I turned on all his lights by pushing a simple blue button. Finding a window, I climbed up onto its window seat watching saiyans squiring all over, the ground dragging bags and loading slaves. It was sick most of the slaves were in terrible shape some were even missing an arm. 

Seeing Khule talking to a big bald sayen except for a little black curly hair on the sides of his head, I curled closer to the window watching him. Feeling my eyes widen I watched him examine the slaves, "Oh no"...

I screamed covering my eyes when he easily threw his fist threw a slave's chest. Shaking I rocked on my heals unable to look away as he killed the other weak slaves. It was disgusting some had even had gone as far to kiss his boots in begging for their life. But he still slaughtered them kicking them away. 

The healthier ones were lined up female in one line male in the other and took into the ship. Gasping I felt my eyes widen as I recognized one of the slaves being shoved into the ship…it was my mom! 

Feeling my heart sink I felt my eyes water and franticly looked around searching every slave's face for my brothers or father. Relieved she was a live and in the same ship, I was made me feel a little better. Not good enough though because now I was scared that the rest of my family didn't make it. 

I don't know how long I sat there until I felt two hands grab me from behind. Screaming I felt my heart leap into my throat and struggled out of the hands. 

"Bitch calm down what are you doing?" 

Recognizing the voice as Khule's I lowered my eyes jerking away from him as he tried to pin me against the window seat, "NO!"

He growled grabbing me by the shoulders shaking me, "Knock it off whore I thought I beat some sense into you!" 

Horrified I screamed fighting as hard as I could against him surprising him into stiffening, "MONSTERS YOU'RE ALL FUCKING MONSTERS!" 

He growled in anger jerking away from me, "IF YOUR SMART YOU"LL BEHAVE!"

Curling into a corner I fought to get as far away from him as I could choking on tears, "Why did you kill them!"

Glaring at me he narrowed his eyes crossing his arms, "Bitch is that what has you so damned scared?"

Turning my eyes away from him I gasped for breath my fingers digging into my palms, "You're…a cruel son of a bitch"…

He chuckled his anger disappearing as he grabbed my wrists jerking me against the wall, "Now wore listen…they were weak and the saiyans in the ship would have treated them worse the I did."

Spitting in his face, I kneed him between the legs earning a few minutes as he winced in pain to run out of the room. Slamming the door shut I hid under a desk in his study. Hearing him throw things screaming my name, I was sure he was going to hear my heart pounding. 

"GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T ANT ME TO HAVE TO FIND YOU!" 

Shutting my eyes felt frozen to my spot as I heard him slam the door to his study open. Wishing he would just go away, I heard him stop infront of the desk.

"Get…out."

Whimpering I new he had found me and reused to move with a choking sob.

Grunting he snarled as he shoved the desk off the ground flipping it across the room. Shrieking I tried to run out of his reach as he roughly grabbed me by the neck his eyes blood shot. Trying to get a breath in I, felt his thumb push firmly over my air tubes grabbed onto his arm. 

Realizing he wasn't going to let go I started to freak my heart stopping as my face began to turn a deep red. Not believing he was trying to kill me I saw little black spots appear before my eyes and felt my fingers slide off his arm going limp. 

Faintly aware of him letting my neck go I inhaled a big gulp of air feeling him gently pick me up caring me out of the room. Almost like I was a little baby. My head thumping against a soft material I slowly took in the information that I was on a bed. Forcing my eyes to focus I realized he was straddling my waist glaring at me a vain pulsing in his forehead.

Wetting my lips, I tried to shove him off gasping for breath my face still slightly red. He grabbed my hands pushing them back at my sides. Once my breath was back to normal I felt my eyes water and turned my head away not wanting to look at him. 

"Whore why are you doing this?"

His voice sounded calm but I could tell he was ready to hit me his muscles flexing. Staring at the wall, I gritted my teeth, "Because you're a monster. "How could you do that to those slaves!" 

He growled annoyed, "I TOLD YOU WHY! "ALL THOSE SLAVES ARE GOING TO DIE BEFORE WE REACH PLANET VEGITA ANYWAY! "DAMNIT LOOK AT ME!"

Flinching I looked at him my eyes hardening as I felt my anger boil over, "MY MOM IS ONE OF THEM!" 

Glaring at me he nodded to himself, "I see."

Watching him, confused I felt him peal himself away from me, "You…you understand?"

He nodded pulling me against his chest, "Aha Bitch I get it your not going to be able to relax while your mothers a slave." What is her name?" 

Feeling my eyes water I sniffled smiling slightly, "You'll set her free?" Her name is Jan Cash."

Looking at me hard for a minute, he nodded, "Yes."

Flinging my arms around his neck, I gasped for breath between happy sobs kissing him. I knew I shouldn't but I was so happy and I had no other good way to show it, "Thank you!"

He sneered his hand slipping up my shirt before he roughly threw me against the wall three feet away. Screaming I felt my feet leave the ground and slammed against the wall my head banging painfully. 

Confused I looked at him feeling blood trickle down my neck, "W-What are you doing!"

He snorted his eyes looking tiredly rolling over my bloody hand where I had touched my head, "I have to go take care of your mother. "That was for defying me wait here and when I come back, I'll let you finish what you started."

Wrinkling my eyebrows, I wobbled to my feet not liking how he sounded, "Khule what do you mean take care of her!"

He smirked walking up infront of me; "I want you to belong fully to me. You wont as long as she is alive and you respect her, sorry bitch."

Felling my eyes widen I screamed throwing my arms around him hugging onto him as tight as I could, "NO YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET HER GO!"

Laughing he threw his head back, "Eh whore? I did but I meant to another dimension." 

My heart struggling against my rib cage to rip threw my chest I felt myself pale and grabbed onto his arms for support, "No"… 

He pushed me away glaring down at me, "Maybe next time when I try to take you to bed you won't fight back."

Screaming I tried to keep him from leaving when he made his way to the door puling on his arm, "STOP NO!!! "PLEASE!"

He growled tossing me across the room on the bed angrily pointing at me, "STAY DAMN-IT!" 

Leaping to my feet I screamed when he stepped out of the door slamming it shut locking it behind him. Slamming myself against the door, I pounded screaming on the top of my lungs. 

Panting I franticly twisted my fingers backing away from the door. There was no use trying to get threw that way. Running threw the rooms I ran to the window slamming against it trying to break it. Groaning in pain, I rubbed my soar shoulder my eyes searching a metal pole. Grabbing the cold, black strip of metal, I held my breath letting it out in a scream as I slammed it against the window. 

Shocked I started at it not even a scratch… Slumping against the cool glass, I broke into loud sobs. The throbbing pain in the back of my head reminded me that it was only going to get worse. And in space…no one can hear you scream. 


End file.
